halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation is a 1994 independent American slasher film written and directed by Kim Henkel, and starring Renée Zellweger and Matthew McConaughey, both before they became mainstream stars. Plot The film begins with four teenagers, Sean, Heather, Barry and Jenny on prom night who decide to leave early and end up getting into a car accident. However, when one of Jenny's friends, Heather, notices her boyfriend is missing, she looks around for him until she finds him cheating with another girl. In her state of madness, Heather starts up Barry's car with Jenny and her boyfriend Sean in the backseat with Barry chasing after the car. Heather stops the car and lets Barry in and fights with him about the cheating. While on the drive to clear her anger, Jenny gets in a wreck in the woods with another car whose driver passes out after saying he is not hurt. Heather, Barry, and Jenny, split up to find help while Sean keeps an eye out at the scene of the crash. Once there Vilmer examines the passed out teen with Sean, but breaks the kid's neck and runs over Sean with his pickup. Jenny, Heather, and Barry split up leaving Jenny alone. Barry asks W.E. to put the gun down just so that he can use the bathroom. W.E. gives him the permission to use it and Barry walks into the house, uses it, but only to find a skeleton in the bathtub as well as the remains of previous victims in there. After that, he is immediately hit over the head with a sledgehammer by Leatherface. Jenny, now on her own runs into Vilmer who attacks her, and chases her with his pickup only to lose her, but also knowing she'll run into Leatherface. Jenny as planned ends up running into and from Leatherface and takes shelter in the house, but when she runs up the stairs to escape from Leatherface, who cuts down the door to get in, she finds a stuffed Texas Ranger as Leatherface gets in through the door even more. Jenny grabs a gun and fires it a Leatherface scaring him, but then he chases her up to the roof. Jenny falls off it as Leatherface tries attacking her on top of it. Once on the ground, Leatherface jumps out and chases her through the woods. Jenny is chased by Leatherface until she runs into the insurance office only to find Darla who subdues her along with W.E. who shows up too. Darla eventually after buying some pizza takes her back to the house and explains to Jenny right before dinner the shocking truth of why the family do what they do. Jenny tries to escape by running out of the house into Darla's car for dear life, but gets attacked/subdued by Vilmer. Darla hears someone outside the house and it turns out to be Rothman, who is the leader of the secret organization Vilmer works for, and came to check if Vilmer is doing his work properly. Rothman then shows some strange tattoos and piercings and licks Jenny's face. After that, Jenny tries to escape again and she manages to use a remote control used to operate Vilmer's robotic leg to stop him from catching her, giving Jenny the advantage to escape. When Vilmer regains the control of his robotic leg, he sends Leatherface to chase after her with his chainsaw. Leatherface chases Jenny through a road in which a truck suddenly appears, driven by an old couple that help Jenny get into their truck so she can be safe. Leatherface then appears again on top of the pickup truck, driven by Vilmer, trying to reach Jenny with his chainsaw. After the truck crashes, Jenny runs again and Vilmer gets out of the pickup truck so he can also chase her until a plane that is passing by hits Vilmer in the face and kills him. Leatherface then starts to scream in horror and stops chasing Jenny. Suddenly, a black car is seen on the road and Jenny gets into it. It's revealed that Rothman is inside the car. Meanwhile, Leatherface watches the black car and proceeds to start up his chainsaw and swing it around. After Jenny curses at Rothman inside the car, he tells her that he can take her to a hospital or a police station. External links *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/texas_chainsaw_massacre_the_next_generation/ Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation on Rotten Tomatoes.] Category:Movies Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre